Til I forget about you
by Maria Lynn Rose
Summary: Kendall's girlfriend broke up with him over text because she is moving to England and he lives in LA.


_**Hey everyone. I hope you like.**_

 _ **Word Count : 940**_

* * *

Kendall Pov

I was on tour with my band. My sister's boyfriend Carlos was video typing my girlfriend's brother James and our best bud Logan arm wasting. I got a text message that said: _Hey Kendall. I don't know how to tell you this but it's over between us. I have to move and I don't want to hurt you by having a long distance relationship. I got a deal to star in a TV show in England. Love you -R. L. Callen._ I looked down at my phone for a few second then James asked "What wrong dude?"

"She said it's over." I said then James won the arm wasting thing.

"Did she tell you why?" James asked like he knew something.

"James, did you know?" I asked.

"Yea. She told me not to tell you. She can be scary and more than Brook." James said then Carlos sat next to him.

"I can't believe you. You didn't tell your best bud that his girlfriend is moving all the way to England to be on a TV show." I yelled standing up.

"I couldn't tell you Kendall. She is my sister I can't hurt her. If I do you know G, Sam, my mom, Leon, Hetty, and Jethro will be after me and I'm that type of brother. You would do the same if it was Katie." James yelled as he push Carlos to the floor and stands up.

"Don't you bring Katie into this." Kendall said

"Why not? She is going isn't she. Maybe Sam and Madi are also." James yelled. "We all keep secrets. You know what I'll tell you something. I'm not has dumb or self centered as everyone thinks I am. I only do it because when I was little my only best friends were stuff in my room. I have a lucky comb because it was my only friend. You guys don't know how it feel not knowing that you have siblings. I thought I was and only child until a few years ago. I lived 16 years thinking I was the only child. When I met you Kendall in fourth grade I thought you were to cool to be my friend. Carlos when I met you in fifth grade with Kendall, I thought I was to fat to be friends with you. And Logan when we met in the middle of six grade when we worked on that project, I thought I was to dumb to even hang out with you. When I found out that you guys had siblings I was jealous. I started lifting wrights to be busy. I stopped eating so I was skinny and not fat. YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIVING SIXTEEN YEAR NOT KNOW YOU HAVE SIBLINGS THEN ONCE YOU FIND OUT YOU HAVE THREE AND A ANOTHER THREE MONTHS TO FIND OUT YOU HAVE FOUR MORE." James started crying.

"Jam..." Kendall started

"No Kendall. I'm done. I only kept it a secret because I thought if I told you I'll wake up to being alone and only child again. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to hurt her or me for crying out loud. You guys don't know how it feels to be alone and the only child. I didn't have friend until I move to Minnesota when I was almost eight with Tyler and Brook even when I moved with them I had no one. Brook got me into hair produces so I changed myself." James said.

"James you don't have to explain yourself anymore." Someone said. "I think they get it."

James turns to see his big brother. "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"R and Kelly told me come and get you." Dean said

"Why?" James said then cross his arms.

"I don't know but they told me to get you and take you to D.C." Dean said.

"That's our third stop can it wait?" James asked

"No by the text she sent me." Dean said

"What does it say?"

"It says: _Hey Dean, I know we haven't talked in awhile but I broke up with Kendall to today. I did it because I'm going to England. I'm leave in a few days. Mum said that I can have you guys over. If you come I need you and Sammy to pick James up in Detroit I want him here. And I don't want the other three guys here. If I see them they are going to make me cry. I'm going to miss them. If you see them can you tell Kendall that I'm sorry but I couldn't handle it. And tell Logan and Carlos that I'm sorry for leaving without telling them. They are like brothers to me. I hope them a good life. I'm sorry if I'm being a burden. -R. L. Callen_ "

"Well Ok." Logan said.

"Really?" James said

"Yea. She wants you there James." Dean said "You have five minutes or Sammy and I are leaving your ass here."

James hurried and packed his thing then ran outside to Dean's impala. Us three followed him. 'Sammy' was in the front seat.

James POV

I hurried and packed my thing then ran outside to Dean's impala. Sammy was in the front seat. I open the passenger door. "Hey Sam."

Sam got out. "Hey James." Sam hugged James. "


End file.
